The Secrets of the House of Black
by Blacksister385
Summary: Who truly understands the Black family? This fic will uncover the secrets that shroud the most respected pure-blood family in the wizarding world.
1. Wedding Jitters

**Ok, so i'm obssesed with the Harry Potter novels, and I especially love the Black family, they seem so mysterious and clearly have a lot of secrets. This fic will be from the POV of many of the Black family memebers, but most of the chapters will be from the POV of the three Black sisters- Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa.**  
><strong>Also apologies for this chapter being so short, some chapters wil be while others will be longer. Enjoy :D<strong>

* * *

><p><span>1949 Black Manor- Druella's POV<span>

The doors were opened to reveal the most magnificent sight that I had ever seen. The ballroom in the Black Manor had been transformed; there were now two columns of white chairs gently decorated white ribbons laced with lilies, white candles were magically suspended round the hall casting shadows on the walls that danced in the breeze. I cast my eyes across the seated audience; all of them had turned slightly to glance back at me. I studied each and every one of them searching frantically for the glimpse of ice blue that I so longed to see, but no mater how much I looked it was no where to be found.

I started to panic. I could feel terror slowly taking over me, causing my heart to beat faster than I ever thought possible, shivers spread to my hands causing me to nearly drop the over-beautiful bouquet that I had been forced to carry. As the terror slowly spread over my body it came to rest in my stomach causing in to twist and churn uncomfortably. "Oh please", I silently prayed " don't let me throw up now, I will be a shame to my family and most definitely will be disowned, never mind married". I took a deep shaky breath in and forced back the tears that had started to form in my eyes.

Just one step at a time, I thought, I can do this, I must do this. As I reluctantly started to move closer to the altar and the man that was waiting for me there, I contemplated my situation. I was about to become a Black, to enter the most powerful, and arrogant, pure-blood family in the wizarding world. All my family and friends had told me it was a privilege to be chosen for such an honour. I disagree; I see it as a curse.

I had done it! I made it to the altar without breaking down into sobs, or turning around and fleeing for my life. I turned and stared deep into the dark, endless eyes of my husband to be. I didn't love this man, and he certainly doesn't love me. He sees me as a possession, something to own and be proud of but never will I be his equal. Pretty little Druella, always does as she's told and who will be a good, submissive wife. Anger started to replace the terror, I wanted to shout and shriek at how unfair all of this was how I was forever going to be trapped, condemned to be miserable and was being torn away from the man who I truly did love and couldn't live without.

I whipped my head round one last time, and that's when I saw them, those beautiful, wonderful, magic blue eyes. He had come, despite everything and at that moment I felt the warmth as the tears pooled down my face. I barely registered the sighs from the crowd who must have been naïve enough to think the tears were from a blushing bride to her husband, they couldn't have been more wrong. As I stared into those eyes, I became lost to my surroundings and in that moment I knew that I would survive all this as he will always be by my side. Love as strong as ours never dies and I will not be forced to forget it, not even by the Blacks.


	2. Pain

**SORRY...this chapter is even shorter than the last one. Also i don't think it is as good, as i was trying to get across Druellas confusion, but instead i think it just came out as waffle. Feel free to tell me where it needs improving, i may re-do the chapter , depends how i feel. Anyway enjoy the best you can :)**  
><strong>I do not own anything...<strong>

* * *

><p><span>1951 Black Manor- Druella's POV<span>

Pain, that's the only way to describe it. Excruciating, agonising pain, it was so bad that I actually thought I was going to die. I was screaming with every ounce of energy that I had, but nothing made it better, nothing made it stop. Tears were streaking down my face, mixing with the sweat and soaking the pillow, oh please help me I'm drowning!

I faintly recognised a voice trying to soothe me, but I was becoming so delusional the only thought that could register through my mind was to lash out. I reached out desperately trying to claw my way towards the voice, please, please help me! I pleaded and begged to make them stop, but nothing made the pain subside. I tried to move, to escape, but hands appeared out of no where holding me down, no matter how much I struggled, I was trapped.

I spend my whole life being trapped, oh god I don't want to die, don't let me die! I never wanted any of this! I stop screaming for a minute to hear heavy footsteps outside, don't let them in, I'll be good just don't let them in. It made me sick to think of all the things he had done to me, the way he had touched me, he had done this to me and he didn't even have the nerve to come and face me. I hated him, I hated all of them, oh where are you my love? Will you ever come and rescue me? Once more I craved for those eyes, filled with love, his caresses that made me feel like the only woman in the world…

Pain shot down my lower body, travelling all the way down to my toes that made me gasp and shudder in agony. "You're nearly there now Druella darling, just keep going". Who was that? My love, my one you have come to me, help me, don't let it hurt anymore! Suddenly the pain intensified, my hands balled into fists so tight that my nails drew blood, my body arched upwards and I felt pressure places that I didn't even know existed until now.

Screaming filled the room, someone somewhere was crying. It took me a moment to realise that for once it was not me. I blinked trying to clear my vision from the blacks spots that danced in front of me, the pain where was it? It's gone, I'm alive, thank you! I slowly and carefully sat up and noticed a woman smiling at me she was practically glowing. That is when I noticed the screaming, wrinkly pink baby she was holding in her arms…

…Congratulations it's a girl!

* * *

><p><strong>I'll give you two guesses which darling has just been born ;)<strong>


	3. Disturbing

**I do not own any of the characters, they all belong too J K Rowling  
>Enjoy chapter three :D<br>**

* * *

><p><span>1953 Black Manor- Cygnus POV<span>

Entering the majestic bedroom that was barely illuminated with few candles, I could hear whimpering. The figure that was resting on the bed stirred and turned herself towards me, my wife, and in her arms wrapped protectively in a buddle of cloths was my newborn child.

"Well what is it?" I had no patience with niceties; she had already failed me once.

"Cygnus, please…." She was pleading with me, I already knew the answer to my question. Anger built up within me, I tensed up my shaking hands into fists before I seriously hurt somebody.

"I told you to tell me what it is!"

"It's a girl, Cygnus I'm so sorry…" I couldn't hold it in anymore, a sigh, which sounded more like a growl escaped from my mouth. I walked over to the wall and struck it as hard as I could manage, leaving a hand shaped dent in the plaster and pain shooting up my arm. Lifting my arm into the air I noticed blood seeping from my knuckles and running down my arm, I just stood there transfixed. "Name….?"

… "Andromeda"

With that I spun on my heel to head for the door to notice a young girl, with long black wavy hair and heavily lidded eyes stood in the doorway, my eldest child Bellatrix. Even at two years she was smart enough to get away from the nanny once again, I had to admit to myself I was impressed. I extended my uninjured arm out to her "Come child". She hesitantly made her way towards me, walking with a slight clumsiness to her step that only young children can manage. Grasping my hand tightly I led her towards my wife and the now sleeping baby. Druella flinched ever so slightly as I approached, but she lowered the baby to Bellatrix all the same. It was hard to decipher the look that spread across Bellatix's face but there was a definite hint of curiosity in her eyes as she extended her arm out to stroke the side of Andromeda's face.

"Look it's your baby sister" Druella cooed, soothingly at Bellatrix, "Now you must be gentle with her and always care for her".

As soon as Druella said that Bellatrix brought her nails slicing down the side of Andromeda's face, leaving an angry looking gash. Andromeda's piercing scream erupted and filled the room. The anger was yet again churning within me, as it shuddered down my nerves I advanced on Bellatrix and brought the back of my hand across her cheek hard, and it wasn't until she stared right back me that I realised I had struck her with my injured hand as a bloody streak was now across her face. I looked into her black eyes expecting them to be questioning and full of tears, instead I found myself looking at something brave and threatening and even breaching the realms of evil. No voice left her lips as she wiped the blood on her face with her hand, and stood there looking at it fascinated. She then slowly brought her hand to her mouth and began licking the blood from it.

I was mortified; I couldn't believe what I was witnessing. "You disgusting little troll!" I bellowed at her as I grabbed her by the collar of her dress and dragged her from the room. I launched her into the corridor and she quickly scurried off out of sight. "You're no daughter of mine!" I screamed after her.

That's when I turned back on Druella and the baby, "No mention of this to anyone, do you hear me! She is a disturbed child but she will grow out of it, if not I will beat it out of her you understand!" Druella quickly and sharply nodded her head. I took one more glance back at the now bleeding Andromeda, with tears streaking down her face, "what was the point of me marrying you if you cannot even give me one boy as heir?" I then turned and rapidly left the room. It would take me a long time for what I witnessed tonight to stop haunting me…


	4. The past hurts

** All recognisable characters are owned by JK Rowling**

* * *

><p><span>1954 12 Grimmauld Place- Walburga's POV<span>

From the moment I was born, I was a burden on my family, the daughter who should have been a son. The daughter, who was constantly being told to be more polite and demure, the daughter who was instantly forgotten with the birth of two younger brothers. After years of neglect and criticism, a shell of a girl trapped was all that was left, a tender age of 15, desperately hunting and searching for that one person to come and rescue me. Wondering the gloomy Hogwarts corridors alone, with only the ghostly shadows for company, enduring the ridicule of fellow students who would never understand the gloomy girl of Black who isolates herself in the corner. They would shove me in the corridors, shout obscene names at me from across the classrooms and steal and hide my belongings. This would happen everyday, and even though I wanted to scream out, I couldn't stop them and no one would help me, until he stood up for me…

With hair of copper that shone glorious red in the sunlight, pale faced which strikingly contrasted with his deep, tender green eyes; I couldn't help but admire the originality of his looks. As he offered me his hand to help me off the cold stone floor, from where I had fallen after being pushed too hard, I could feel the warm blush creep up my cheeks. Butterflies dancing in my stomach, I couldn't meet his eyes in case he was dissatisfied with my mediocre looks of dark brown eyes, and plain straight black hair.

"The floors not a very nice place for a lady now is it?" His deep voice washed over me, spreading warm tingles up my arms and all around my body, leaving me incapable of speech.

"Well…um…no, I suppose it's not…" What was wrong with me? A lady should always reply sophisticatedly to a gentleman, not turn into a quivering fool! He started to escort me from the corridor, his arm protectively draped round my shoulders shielding me from the unfriendly, piercing gazes of the numerous bullies.

"My name is Robert Powell by the way, what's yours? I see that your in Slytherin, I'm in Ravenclaw so I suppose we could get along" a hint of amusement sparkled in his eyes.

"Walburga Black…Powell? I haven't heard of your family before, what status are they? Do they work for the ministry, maybe my father knows of them." The weight lifted from my shoulders, his arm swinging by his side. I glanced up into his face trying to catch a glimpse of his eyes but he purposely avoided me, all happiness had flooded from his face.

"I should go, I'm really sorry, it was nice meeting you Walburga" pushing away from me, he ran quickly away letting the shadows engulf him until he had disappeared.

"No…Robert, wait…please come back!" I gave chase, praying that I could catch up to him. Why had he fled? What was he so embarrassed about? I frantically searched for him in dusty abandoned classrooms and the bustling great hall. No matter how hard I tried, I could not find him anywhere; hopelessness had started to settle over me. I found myself longing to see the mysterious boy with the green eyes, who had been brave enough to defend me, the only chance I had of having a friend. The walls of the castle suddenly felt too close, I felt like I was suffocating. Was I really doomed to be alone for ever? I had to get out of there; I had to taste the fresh air and feel the cold breeze along my skin. Turning towards the main entrance, I headed out of the castle and into the grounds, trying to pretend to myself that I had escaped for ever.

I felt like screaming in anguish, tears started to prickle in my eyes and seep down my cheeks, the cold air stung my wet cheeks. That's when I saw a figure slumped by the great lake, toes tentatively dipped into the murky water. Robert, I knew it had to be. I made my way over to where he was sitting and hesitantly sat next to him. "Why did you run, what have you got to be embarrassed about?"

"You, you are what I'm embarrassed about"

"Wh-What! Me? What have I done to you?" I was worried, what if he was regretting his decision to help the freak?

"It's not what you've done, it's who you are, who I am. Look you may not have heard of my family, but I have certainly heard of yours, you're a Black who hasn't heard of you? The Blacks are the most powerful and influential family in the wizarding world, your family would disown you for even talking to someone like me, now please for your sake leave me"

"Please just tell me what's bothering you, I'm different from the rest of my family, maybe I can help you"

"I'm a muggleborn! There I said it, I'm a filthy, dirty mudblood to your kind". I was angry now, how dare compare me with the rest of those arrogant, bigoted fools that happen to be my family.

"My Kind! How dare you pretend to know me just because you helped me out once, you've never said two words too me before now!" I was fuming now; I got up as quickly as I could and stormed away from him. He grabbed my hand tightly, before I could get very far, and swung me round so I was facing him.

"I'm sorry, that came out wrong please forgive me. I've been watching and admiring you for a long time now but never had the courage to come and speak with you. I wish I was as brave as you Walburga, the way you withstand all the horrible things that are said to you and pretend it doesn't affect you, don't shake your head you are brave, I just hope that one day I can be like you and ignore what people say about me." He softly stroked the side of my face, tracing the shape of my cheekbone, "You're so beautiful and pure Walburga, never forget that and never let them change you" He brought his face down close to mine, eyes locked, noses touching, his warm breath tickling my face. His lips gently met mine, they were so soft, I was slowly melting into him forever….

"NO!" the glass that I was holding went flying across the room, smashing on the wall into a thousand different shimmering pieces.

"What ever is the matter my dear?" I whipped round to face the pathetic excuse of man who was my husband.

"Did I ask you to come to me!" I snapped, it was hard to keep venom from my voice.

"Well…no I-I was just worried for you…" stuttered Orion. It makes me sick to think that I am now tied to this fool for the rest of my days.

"Leave me !" he quickly scurried out of the room, leaving me once more alone with my thoughts and the past. I walked over to the window and pushed open the heavy pane peering out onto to the dirty London street teeming with muggles. Scum, the lot of them, none of them deserve the life that they hold, especially the ones that pretend to be wizards. They all deserve to die! One day someone will come to rid the earth of them, to make them drown in their own blood, make them scream for mercy!

One day someone will make him pay for the pain he caused me…

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so originally there was going to be another half to this chapter but I thought it more effective to split it in half. The other half will be published later… hell hath no fury like a woman scorned eh? ;)<strong>


	5. Blood Sisters

**I don't own any of the characters**

* * *

><p><span>1955- Black Manor- Bellatrix's POV<span>

"Stop it I don't like it! ….Please stop…Bella?"

Annoying little sister, why can't she just leave me alone? She's always there playing with my toys, trying on my clothes and always talking at me. I don't understand why mummy and daddy had another baby, all daddy does is ignore me and mummy used to tell me I was special until Andy was born. Now she ignores me too unless she is telling me off for being too loud, or what she calls it, 'un-lady like'.

"…Bella?"

Hid behind an old cabinet, filled with antiques collected from all the great pure-blood families of the past, I could hear my baby sister whimpering down the hall. A part of me was feeling guilty, but I was having far too much fun for it to make me stop. I tensed into the crouching position, crouching on all fours ready too….POUNCE!

I landed straight on Andy, pushing her too the floor and pining both her arms and legs so she couldn't escape. I pushed my face into hers, "I have you sister, now your mine and I'll never let you go."

"Bella, please your hurting me, get off!" This made me laugh; my sister was such a baby.

"Bella if you don't get off me now I will shout and scream and I..I..I will tell mummy on you!" That made me roll off her, I was in enough trouble as it was.

"You're no fun Andy you're just a big baby!" I shouted

"I'm not a big baby! You're just mean and horrible and…and…mean!"

"What are you going to do about it sister tell mummy? She doesn't care about us anymore, not with the new baby, when was the last time she came to see you? She hasn't seen me since Narcissa was born, just face Andy, mummy doesn't love us any more" Andromeda turned on me, tears welling up in her dark brown eyes and spilling down her chubby cheeks,

"She so does love us, she does Bella!" I felt bad now, even though she did annoy me, she was my little sister and I loved her. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her neck and whispered soothingly in her ear.

"There, there Andy of course she loves us, but even if she doesn't you don't need her because I will always be there for you, I meant it when I said you were mine. Just promise me one thing little sister"

"Anything Bella, anything" her brown eyes widened in adoration.

"That we will always be together no matter what, we will always be sisters"

"That's easy Bella, of course I promise" With that I grabbed hold of her hand and dragged her down to the kitchens.

"Bella we're not aloud to be in here, what if Greta the house elf catches us?"

"Don't worry Andy, I will control her if she does" I slowly walked over the counter, and went up on my toes and reached out for the sharp kitchen knife that was left lying there. It caught the light and glinted dangerously.

"Bella what are you doing?" Andromeda nervously asked.

"Don't worry sister, trust me" with that I drew the knife across me hand leaving a angry looking red line across my palm. I flexed my hand letting the crimson blood pour out and run down my hand. Andromeda let out a gasp. "Your turn Andy"

"Me! I can't do that, I don't like pain!" she looked panicked now.

"Don't worry it doesn't hurt, will it help if I do it for you?" Andy slowly nodded her head. I walked over to her and as gently as I could cut her hand with the knife, she let out a cry as I did. Before her blood had chance to drip to the floor, I grabbed her hand with my own bleeding hand, letting the blood mix together. "See we're blood sisters now, pure-blood sisters, will be linked forever"

Andromeda looked up "forever?"

"Yes forever…well that's if you don't become a blood traitor that is" I joked

"Bella…what's a blood traitor?"

"I don't really know, I just heard mummy and daddy talking about someone called Isla Black, apparently she was the first blood traitor"

"I'll never be a blood traitor Bella, never, I will always be with you"

All I could do was smile at my sister.


End file.
